Generally dictionaries are constructed by finding the usage predicates of words. Said usage predicates of words are recorded in said dictionaries when said predicates reach an arbitrary frequency of use. Examples of general dictionaries are the OED online (2007) and MWUD (2000) in non-patent literature or the CLU in U.S. Pat. No. 7,860,873 to Campbell (2010). Examples of specialized dictionaries are the Black's Law Dictionary (2009) and the Stedman's Medical Dictionary (2006) in non-patent literature or Campbell's subset terminology in U.S. Pat. No. 7,860,873 to Campbell (2010). Brin et al (1998) similarly based a search engine's search results partially on page-ranking (frequency of usage), see non-patent literature. After a speaker and hearer or writer and reader establish that they are using the same usage predicate for each word in a sentence, how can they know precisely and clearly what each said usage predicate's words mean? Similarly how does one know the accuracy of a search engine's results words?